


La bête

by Deidorimu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidorimu/pseuds/Deidorimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом из нас скрывается зверь, важно то, какой, и можешь ли ты с ним справиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bête

      Впе­реди, до­куда до­ходит взгляд, прос­ти­ра­ет­ся ан­фи­лада. В этой час­ти Двор­ца влас­тву­ет ло­гич­ный и стро­гий ат­лант-клас­си­цизм, уже по­кор­но скло­нив­ший го­лову, но всё ещё по­ража­ющий сво­им ве­личи­ем.  
      Че­ловек сту­па­ет вдоль ве­рени­цы ко­лонн-близ­не­цов свет­ло-се­рого кар­рар­ско­го мра­мора, в ни­шах у стен на­веки за­мер­ли скуль­пту­ры, по­рой гро­тес­кные и не­лепые. Че­ловек не удос­та­ива­ет их взгля­дом. Не сей­час.  
      Че­ловек счи­та­ет ша­ги. Дво­рец не­объ­ятен, но пус­ты­нен, че­ловек зна­ет, здесь толь­ко он, он и…  
      Ша­ги эхом раз­но­сят­ся по ко­ридо­ру, звук — как буд­то ка­рапуз иг­ра­ет­ся с ре­зино­вым мя­чом. Стук-стук-стук… Ша­га два, от­зву­ка три. Че­ловек за­мира­ет, вслу­шива­ет­ся в вяз­кую ти­шину.   
      За спи­ной зверь.  
      Зверь ни­ког­да не та­ит­ся, но и не вы­хажи­ва­ет валь­яж­ной по­ход­кой пе­ред чу­жим взо­ром. У зве­ря гра­ци­оз­ная бес­шумная пос­тупь, зверь не вы­пус­ка­ет ког­ти без на­доб­ности. У зве­ря ров­ное тёп­лое ды­хание, он всег­да ды­шит в ритм с че­лове­ком. Че­ловек не слы­шит, а чувс­тву­ет зве­ря за спи­ной, и ощу­щение при­водит его в вос­торжен­ный тре­пет. Ес­ли зверь да­ёт о се­бе знать, зна­чит, ему так нуж­но. Ни­ког­да он не бро­сит­ся на че­лове­ка, до тех пор, по­ка че­ловек его кор­мит. Что же, вре­мя на под­хо­де…

***

  
      Сред­не­го рос­та муж­чи­на, на вид лет трид­цать-трид­цать пять, мог бы ра­ботать школь­ным учи­телем. Ган­ни­бал Лек­тер не имел, да и не же­лал иметь ни ма­лей­ше­го пред­став­ле­ния о том, был ли муж­чи­на дос­та­точ­но об­ра­зован­ным для та­кой ра­боты. Но выг­ля­дел точ­но школь­ный учи­тель. На муж­чи­не де­шёвый пид­жак с рас­тя­нуты­ми ру­кава­ми, да не­ук­лю­жие оч­ки, куп­ленные, ве­ро­ят­но, от бе­ды в мел­кой оп­ти­ке ря­дом с до­мом; из-за них и без то­го жал­ко выг­ля­дящий муж­чи­на ста­новит­ся жи­вым воп­ло­щени­ем тра­гиз­ма и скор­би. Во­лосы вскло­чен­ные, от при­роды тём­ные, но с вкрап­ле­ни­ями ран­ней се­дины. И толь­ко за­ис­ки­ва­ющий взгляд вы­давал в псев­до-учи­теле про­дав­ца япон­ских но­жей.  
      Двух уда­ров хва­тило. Пер­вым Лек­тер ва­лит муж­чи­ну на зем­лю, вто­рым про­бива­ет ему ви­сок. Иног­да Лек­тер пред­по­читал вос­поль­зо­вать­ся за­ранее выб­ранным ору­жи­ем, но в этот раз прек­расную служ­бу ис­полнил най­ден­ный не­пода­лёку ка­мень. И толь­ко ког­да муж­чи­на об­мя­ка­ет, Лек­тер дос­та­ёт нож. Муж­чи­на уже не оце­нит иро­нии, а ведь нож тот са­мый, что он про­дал Лек­те­ру втри­доро­га пол­го­да на­зад.   
      «Сплав вы­сочай­ше­го ка­чес­тва на­дол­го сох­ра­нит кли­нок ос­трым!..»  
      Нож и впрямь от­личный. Ган­ни­бал без тру­да вго­ня­ет кли­нок в грудь муж­чи­не и пе­рере­за­ет боль­шие кро­венос­ные со­суды, ос­та­вив са­мо сер­дце нет­ро­нутым. Пос­ле — рас­кра­ива­ет груд­ную клет­ку и рас­се­ка­ет брю­шину. Нес­коль­ко прос­тых дви­жений — и лю­бой че­ловек пе­ред то­бой, как рас­кры­тая кни­га.  
      Сле­дова­ло бы от­дать про­дав­цу но­жей дол­жное, при сво­ей ра­боте он не упо­добил­ся тет­радной кляк­се, не раз­росся вширь, как мно­гие кол­ле­ги. Дер­жал се­бя в фор­ме, не ку­рил, воз­можно, да­же бе­гал по ут­рам, но не слиш­ком ста­ратель­но. Ина­че не по­пал­ся бы так быс­тро.  
      Се­год­ня Лек­тер за­берёт се­лезён­ку, пе­чень и лёг­кие. По­вез­ло, что про­давец но­жей здо­ров, в этот раз не при­дёт­ся вы­мачи­вать мя­со в крас­ном ви­не с пря­нос­тя­ми.  
Зверь спо­ко­ен, зор­ко наб­лю­да­ет из-за спи­ны. Ган­ни­бал поч­ти ви­дит его, зна­ет, что мощ­ные че­люс­ти зве­ря ра­зом­кну­лись, тя­жёлые уг­лы губ вы­тяну­лись в сто­роны. Зверь смот­рит — и улы­ба­ет­ся. Пред­вку­ша­ет тра­пезу.  
      «— За­бирай».

***

  
      Аби­гейл ка­ра­ули­ла Ган­ни­бала под дверью офи­са, и, ес­ли су­дить по её ви­нова­тому ви­ду, ка­ра­ули­ла очень дол­го и зна­ла, что пос­ту­па­ет неп­ра­виль­но. У Лек­те­ра же бы­ло две при­чины не удив­лять­ся её при­ходу — во-пер­вых, ког­да она соз­на­лась ему в мни­мых смер­тных гре­хах, он стал единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком, с ко­торым она мог­ла го­ворить без утай­ки; во-вто­рых, где-то час на­зад ему поз­во­нили из боль­ни­цы — Аби­гейл опять сбе­жала.  
      Ган­ни­бал ждал, что, ког­да из ви­ду скро­ет­ся спи­на оче­ред­но­го его па­ци­ен­та, Аби­гейл бро­сит­ся к не­му на шею. Та­ким, как она, теп­ло и чу­жое учас­тие жиз­ненно не­об­хо­димы. Та­кие, как она, и пе­репу­ган­ные до по­лус­мерти бу­дут лас­тить­ся к лю­дям.  
      Аби­гейл же не оп­равда­ла ожи­даний Лек­те­ра — она и ше­вель­нуть­ся не сме­ла. Сто­яла, прис­таль­но вгля­дыва­лась в его ли­цо, и Лек­те­ру на мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что в её гла­зах ужас. Мысль — не­веро­ят­ная, ре­занув­шая по гру­ди: «Она зна­ет». Но нет, про­ходи­ли се­кун­ды, и на ли­це Аби­гейл не от­ра­жалось уже ни­чего, кро­ме ви­ны.  
      — Здравс­твуй, Аби­гейл. Про­шу, за­ходи, — Лек­тер улыб­нулся, в кон­це кон­цов, он и впрямь рад её ви­деть.  
      — Прос­ти, что вот так… Я… — Аби­гейл пе­реме­жалась с но­ги на но­гу, стоя на мес­те.  
      — Те­бе не за что пе­редо мной из­ви­нять­ся, у ме­ня на се­год­ня боль­ше нет при­ёмов. А вот док­тор Блум с ума схо­дит от вол­не­ния, так что у неё, воз­можно, и сто­ит поп­ро­сить про­щения, ког­да я от­ве­зу те­бя об­ратно в боль­ни­цу.  
      — Она те­бе уже зво­нила, да? — по­нуро спро­сила Аби­гейл, всё же ре­шив пос­ле­довать приг­ла­шению и вой­ти в ка­бинет Лек­те­ра.  
      — И она то­же. Я по­обе­щал, что обя­затель­но со­об­щу, ес­ли ты объ­явишь­ся.   
      Аби­гейл, ве­ро­ят­но, ре­шила, что те­перь-то те­рять ей уже не­чего и, не до­жида­ясь приг­ла­шения, усе­лась в мяг­кое чёр­ное крес­ло, ед­ва в нём не уто­нув. В мас­сивном крес­ле и без то­го то­нень­кая и хруп­кая Аби­гейл выг­ля­дела сов­сем ре­бён­ком.  
      — Ты не ста­нешь от­чи­тывать ме­ня за по­бег?  
      — А ты раз­ве за этим приш­ла? — Ган­ни­бал вновь улыб­нулся. — Что слу­чилось, Аби­гейл?  
      Ему ду­малось, что с их пос­ледней встре­чи прош­ло не так и мно­го вре­мени, а уже та­кой прог­ресс — Аби­гейл боль­ше не пла­кала от нах­лы­нув­ших вос­по­мина­ний, не тряс­лась от нер­вно­го воз­бужде­ния, вза­мен — впи­лась взгля­дом в сте­ну чуть ле­вее си­дев­ше­го нап­ро­тив Ган­ни­бала, го­вори­ла мо­нотон­ным го­лосом. Ещё чуть-чуть, и мож­но бы­ло бы по­думать, что Аби­гейл без­различ­на ко все­му, да вот толь­ко паль­цы, ис­те­рич­но те­ребя­щие пла­ток на шее вы­дава­ли вол­не­ние.  
      — Я сно­ва ви­жу сны. Рань­ше сни­лись кош­ма­ры. Уби­тые де­воч­ки смот­ре­ли на ме­ня, об­ви­няли в сво­ей смер­ти, и во сне я про­дол­жа­ла слы­шать их, сколь­ко ни за­жима­ла уши, про­дол­жа­ла ви­деть их ли­ца, как ни пы­талась заж­му­рить­ся… А те­перь они не мёр­твые.  
      Ног­ти у Аби­гейл об­ре­заны поч­ти под ко­рень, ту­гой узел на плат­ке не же­лал сда­вать­ся без боя, но Аби­гейл со всё тем же бес­созна­тель­ным уп­рямс­твом про­дол­жа­ла его раз­вя­зывать. Как буд­то бе­зобид­ный цве­тас­тый пла­ток прев­ра­тил­ся вдруг в удав­ку…   
      — Я буд­то сно­ва в по­ез­де, в ка­фе, на про­гул­ке в ле­су, а ря­дом они. Улы­ба­ют­ся. Я мо­гу дот­ро­нуть­ся до них, и чувс­твую, что они тёп­лые, жи­вые. Мы сме­ём­ся, раз­го­вари­ва­ем, и сна­чала я ве­рю, что ни­чего не слу­чилось, но по­том по­нимаю, что сплю. И мне так не хо­чет­ся про­сыпать­ся… Мне страш­но от этих мыс­лей, но я ду­маю, ведь мог­ла же сде­лать, что­бы ни­чего это­го не бы­ло.  
      — Хо­чешь ска­зать, стать пер­вой и единс­твен­ной жер­твой?  
      Аби­гейл сжа­ла гу­бы и опус­ти­ла го­лову.  
      — Ни­кола­са Бой­ла я же так лег­ко уби­ла. По­чему… Я ведь мог­ла бы… Смог­ла бы…  
      Впер­вые с их зна­комс­тва Лек­тер удив­лён. Пе­ред ним Аби­гейл с тём­ны­ми кру­гами под гла­зами, раз­би­тая, сло­ман­ная, и го­ворит она то, че­го он не ду­мал от неё ус­лы­шать… Так ско­ро.  
      Аби­гейл тем вре­менем об­на­жила шею со све­жим тём­но-баг­ря­ным шра­мом, кос­ну­лась его по­душеч­ка­ми паль­цев. Пла­ток она по­веси­ла на под­ло­кот­ник крес­ла, но он зме­ёй сполз на пол. А она, не за­мечая, про­дол­жи­ла…  
      Не­види­мый зверь за спи­ной Лек­те­ра нас­то­рожил­ся. Зверь то­же ви­дел Аби­гейл, но не так, как Ган­ни­бал. Пе­ред зве­рем пред­стал оле­нёнок, сов­сем ма­лень­кий и хи­лый, рань­ше вре­мени раз­лу­чён­ный с ма­мой-оле­нихой. Он ещё не ус­пел приз­нать се­бя оле­нён­ком, по слу­чай­нос­ти еди­нож­ды от­бился от од­но­го хищ­ни­ка, прим­кнул к дру­гому и те­перь пы­тал­ся по­нять, не хищ­ник ли он сам. Но ос­та­вал­ся всё же ап­пе­тит­ной до­бычей.  
      — Ты как буд­то и ра­да бы приз­нать се­бя чу­дови­щем, Аби­гейл. Но это не так. Ког­да я смот­рю на те­бя, чу­дови­ща не ви­жу. Убе­жать от прош­ло­го не по­лучит­ся, те­бе при­дёт­ся с ним жить, но, сколь­ко бы ты ни ко­рила се­бя, ни­чего уже не из­ме­нит­ся, раз­ве что те­бе са­мой ста­нет ху­же. Ты и так слиш­ком мно­го пе­режи­ла, не сто­ит на­казы­вать се­бя ещё силь­нее. Ты не зас­лу­жива­ешь на­каза­ния.  
      На­конец, Аби­гейл смот­ре­ла на Ган­ни­бала. Всё ещё не пла­кала, прис­таль­но вгля­дыва­лась в его гла­за, как буд­то пы­талась вы­ловить в его сло­вах фаль­шь. Но не на­ходи­ла её.  
      — Зна­ешь, ма­лень­кие де­ти по­рой вы­думы­ва­ют се­бе монс­тров. В ком­на­те вык­лю­ча­ет­ся свет, ре­бёнок зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, но не мо­жет зас­нуть, пред­став­ляя, как к не­му из тем­но­ты уже тя­нут­ся ког­тистые ла­пы. А он дер­жит гла­за плот­но зак­ры­тыми, го­воря се­бе: «По­ка я не ви­жу, их нет». Ты по­хожа на та­кого ре­бён­ка, а твои вос­по­мина­ния — на ког­тистые ла­пы. Всё, что те­бе нуж­но — по­нять, что они не при­чинят те­бе вре­да.  
      — А ты… Ты ког­да-ни­будь де­лал что-то, о чём не мог бы взять и за­быть?  
      — Я? — Ган­ни­бал за­меш­кался, и по гла­зам Аби­гейл по­нял — это от неё не ук­ры­лось. — Да, Аби­гейл.  
      — Не рас­ска­жешь? Или «твои гла­за ещё зак­ры­ты»?  
      — Мои гла­за уже дав­но рас­пахну­ты, но это не зна­чит, что мне нра­вит­ся то, что я ви­жу. Как-ни­будь в дру­гой раз. А сей­час нам по­ра ус­по­ко­ить док­то­ра Блум.  
      — Спа­сибо, — про­шеп­та­ла Аби­гейл, ког­да Ган­ни­бал уже под­нялся со сво­его крес­ла и нап­ра­вил­ся к те­лефо­ну на сто­ле.  
      Ухо­дя из ка­бине­та вмес­те с Аби­гейл, Ган­ни­бал бо­ковым зре­ни­ем под­ме­тил, что пла­ток её так и ос­тался ле­жать на по­лу воз­ле крес­ла. Но про­мол­чал. 

***

  
      Жен­щи­на мог­ла бы быть кра­сави­цей с жур­наль­ной об­ложки, ес­ли бы не во­пила. Это ни­кого не кра­сит, как и гряз­ные по­лосы ту­ши на ще­ках. Во­пит жен­щи­на так, буд­то Ган­ни­бал уже на­чал её ре­зать, ког­да сры­ва­ет­ся го­лос — па­да­ет на ко­лени и хри­пит: «По­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста…». Ни­ког­да она, не­уме­лая ар­тис­тка опе­ры, не бы­ла так ис­крен­на со зри­телем, как сей­час.  
      Ган­ни­бал и не ду­ма­ет упи­вать­ся её от­ча­яни­ем, по­доб­ные пот­ребнос­ти он всег­да на­ходил не­понят­ны­ми и не­лепы­ми. Удел пси­хичес­ки нез­до­ровых лю­дей. У жен­щи­ны ог­ромные ис­пу­ган­ные гла­за. Ган­ни­бал од­ним дви­жени­ем сво­рачи­ва­ет ей шею.  
      Жен­щи­на за­тиха­ет, Лек­тер не спе­ша ук­ла­дыва­ет её на спи­ну, рас­па­рыва­ет охот­ничь­им но­жом сви­тер, ещё не ка­са­ясь пло­ти.  
      В этот раз ему не нуж­но раз­ре­зать груд­ную клет­ку, по­лос­но­го раз­ре­за на жи­воте хва­тит с лих­вой. Кровь жен­щи­ны ещё тёп­лая. Ган­ни­бал за­берёт пе­чень.  
      Зверь наб­лю­да­ет, взды­ма­ет ши­рокие ноз­дри, мед­ленно втя­гива­ет за­пах жер­твы, слад­кий аро­мат све­жей пи­щи, ско­ро, ско­ро он вопь­ёт­ся в неё зу­бами… Нет. Пло­хой за­пах. Не тот за­пах. И зверь гул­ко вор­чит, с раз­дра­жени­ем во­дит по зем­ле хвос­том.  
      «— За­бирай же».  
      Вор­ча­ние на­рас­та­ет. 

***

  
      У У­ил­ла Грэ­ма нер­вные паль­цы, взгляд ме­тал­ся по ком­на­те оша­лев­шей му­хой, по лбу то и де­ло ска­тыва­лись блес­тя­щие кап­ли по­та, а он и не за­мечал. От У­ил­ла уже не прос­то пах­ло, а ра­зило при­тор­ным за­пахом бо­лез­ни, и всё же Ган­ни­бал был в вос­хи­щении. У­илл Грэм был ин­те­ресен, по­тому что про­честь его пол­ностью, пред­ска­зать до са­мого кон­ца не по­луча­лось. Иног­да Ган­ни­бал ло­вил се­бя на мыс­ли, что каж­дый но­вый прис­туп мо­жет стать для У­ил­ла пос­ледним, но сей­час сам же пос­ме­ивал­ся над та­кими глу­пыми мыс­ля­ми. Жизнью и энер­ги­ей, ярос­тной, ос­терве­нелой — от У­ил­ла пах­ло силь­нее. Сам У­илл вряд ли это осоз­на­вал, а Лек­тер поп­росту слы­шал тер­пкий и хо­лод­ный за­пах, за­бивав­ший за­пах бо­лез­ни.  
      Зве­рю У­илл нра­вил­ся. Зверь ви­дел дру­гого зве­ря, та­кого же мощ­но­го и ве­личес­твен­но­го, но по­зор­но при­ручён­но­го че­лове­ком. Зверь слиш­ком мно­го вре­мени про­вёл сре­ди лю­дей, от не­го поч­ти не пах­ло кровью. Но зверь не мог не чувс­тво­вать, что клы­ки и ког­ти да­ны не прос­то так. Че­лове­ку ни­ког­да не сте­реть у та­кого зве­ря па­мять пред­ков — об охо­те, сла­дос­тном за­пахе стра­ха нас­ти­га­емой жер­твы, пь­яня­щим со­лёном вку­се кро­ви на язы­ке… И по­рой хва­та­ет од­ной кап­ли кро­ви, что­бы па­мять на­чала про­буж­дать­ся.  
      — Он как с це­пи сор­вался, - У­илл упёр­ся ла­донью в вос­па­лён­ный лоб. – Ещё двое за пос­леднюю не­делю. Джек счи­та­ет, что трое, но… — У­илл об­ли­зал су­хие гу­бы. — Третья жер­тва дру­гая. Жер­тва, да, жер­тва…  
      — Хо­чешь ска­зать, это бы­ло ри­ту­аль­ное убий­ство? — Лек­тер нас­то­рожил­ся, но У­илл на не­го да­же не смот­рел.  
      У­илл си­дел пе­ред ним, но в то же вре­мя его уже не бы­ло в ка­бине­те, в зда­нии, в шта­те. Он зак­рыл гла­за, вы­дох­нул, сглот­нул…  
      — Третью жер­тву лю­били. Пер­вый муж­чи­на — про­битый че­реп, рас­терзан­ное те­ло, не хва­та­ет лёг­ких, се­лезён­ки и пе­чени. По­вешен на су­ку в под­леске не­дале­ко от шос­се, но уже пос­ле смер­ти. Вто­рая жен­щи­на — свёр­ну­та шея, раз­ре­зана брю­шина, нет пе­чени и язы­ка, но язык наш­ли в её же сум­ке. Третья де­вуш­ка… При­душе­на. Сер­дце из­вле­чено, но раз­рез не­боль­шой и толь­ко на гру­ди. Че­сапик­ский Пот­ро­шитель, ког­да до это­го дос­та­вал сер­дца, обыч­но с жер­тва­ми не це­ремо­нил­ся. А в этот раз ему бы­ло не­удоб­но, но вскры­вать всю груд­ную клет­ку он не стал, не хо­тел. Она дол­жна бы­ла ос­тать­ся кра­сивой. Он лю­бил её.  
      — Ты ду­ма­ешь, это сде­лал её зна­комый? От­вер­гну­тый лю­бов­ник?  
      — Не так лю­бил. — У­илл сжал ку­лаки, его би­ло мел­кой дрожью.  
      Ган­ни­бал ви­дел, что ему хо­чет­ся ска­зать, и о чём он всё же пред­по­чита­ет мол­чать, да­же пе­ред ним. Это нем­но­го оби­жало, но толь­ко по­тому что У­илл не дос­та­точ­но ему до­верял. Или же слиш­ком силь­но бо­ял­ся и по-дет­ски ве­рил, что страх ста­нет явью, сто­ит об­ра­тить его в сло­ва.  
      — «Он лю­бил её, как Гар­рет Джей­коб Хоббс».  
      А ведь де­вуш­ка и впрямь бы­ла по­хожа…  
      Ког­да У­илл ушёл, Ган­ни­бал дос­тал из ниж­не­го ящи­ка сто­ла пла­ток Аби­гейл. Жёл­тый, с тём­но-фи­оле­товы­ми цве­тами. Вы­бира­ла его не Аби­гейл, а Ала­на Блум, это од­но из её лю­бимых со­чета­ний. А вот за­пах не её…  
      За­пах го­речи, со­ли, мо­ря и ед­ва уло­вимая нот­ка кро­ви. За­пах пе­репу­ган­но­го оле­нён­ка.  
      Ган­ни­бал с со­жале­ни­ем ус­мехнул­ся. Хоббс бы всё рав­но её убил, ра­но или поз­дно.

***

  
      Аби­гейл не кри­чит. Сна­чала смот­рит во все гла­за, пос­ле зак­ры­ва­ет их. Горь­кая кап­ля сбе­га­ет по ще­ке, и Ган­ни­бал ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет её паль­цем. Он не хо­чет, что­бы она пла­кала, но го­ворить об этом вслух нет ни­како­го смыс­ла.  
      Оле­нёнок сжи­ма­ет­ся в ко­мочек под взгля­дом зве­ря. Зверь при­от­кры­ва­ет пасть, де­монс­три­руя клы­ки-спи­цы, зве­рю то­ропить­ся не­куда, он сма­ку­ет эти сла­дос­тные мгно­вения, сно­ва и сно­ва вби­ра­ет в се­бя за­пах жер­твы. Пра­виль­ный за­пах. Зверь иг­ри­во ви­ля­ет хвос­том, он бы не прочь чуть-чуть по­иг­рать с жер­твой пе­ред тра­пезой, но жер­тва бо­ит­ся лиш­ний раз ше­вель­нуть­ся, толь­ко дро­жит всем кро­хот­ным те­лом.  
      Пе­ред Лек­те­ром Аби­гейл. Ему вдруг от­ча­ян­но хо­чет­ся, что­бы она зак­ри­чала, на­чала вы­рывать­ся, что­бы ста­ла имен­но та­кой жер­твой, ка­кими бы­ли де­сят­ки дру­гих до неё.  
      Оле­нёнок под­ни­ма­ет на зве­ря пус­тые чёр­ные гла­за. И буд­то бы сам го­ворит: «За­бирай».  
      Лек­тер нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к Аби­гейл, ка­кая же она ма­лень­кая!.. Он це­лу­ет её со­лёные сжа­тые гу­бы, и те­ло де­вуш­ки сот­ря­са­ет ры­дание. Ган­ни­бал вы­пус­ка­ет из рук её ли­цо, сам се­бя не пом­ня, от­сту­па­ет на шаг.  
      Зверь хму­рит­ся и ти­хо вор­чит.  
      Аби­гейл от­кры­ва­ет гла­за. Тем­но, от ок­на тя­нет хо­лодом и пах­нет на­чина­ющим­ся дож­дём. Всё вок­руг тус­клое и не­живое, но Ган­ни­бал зна­ет, у Аби­гейл гла­за цве­та чис­тей­ше­го ак­ва­мари­на, цве­та спо­кой­но­го тёп­ло­го мо­ря…  
      Зверь по­тяги­ва­ет­ся, пе­рено­сит вес на мас­сивные зад­ние ла­пы, ска­лит­ся, и по ушам Ган­ни­балу бь­ёт раз­дра­жён­ный рёв.  
      «— Не тронь!»  
      Зверь ог­ры­за­ет­ся, зверь бро­са…

***

  
      Че­ловек за­мира­ет пос­ре­ди ан­фи­лады. Зверь за­мира­ет то­же, да­же ды­хание на вдо­хе за­дер­жи­ва­ет, но быс­тро рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся. Се­год­ня зве­рю ве­село, он улы­ба­ет­ся, он рас­кры­ва­ет пасть, за­лива­ет­ся без­звуч­ным хо­хотом.  
      Че­ловек вто­рит улыб­кой и рез­ко раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся на прон­зи­тель­но скрип­нувших каб­лу­ках ко­жаных ту­фель.  
      За спи­ной всё та же бес­ко­неч­ная ан­фи­лада, глу­хие сте­ны.  
      Слы­шит­ся за­пах мо­ря, и от не­го сле­зят­ся гла­за.


End file.
